


I’ll make a man out of you -a trans Peter Parker story

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bi Peter Parker, Binder-man, Depression, Endgame never happened, Eventually may be semi far from home compliant, Fite me again, Homophobia, Infinity war hasnt happened, Major Dyphoria, Other, PTSD (mentioned), Self Harm, Spiderman Homcoming - Freeform, Suiciadal thoughts, The Gayvengers - Freeform, The avengers are super gay, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose Parker is not a normal girl. Well she isn’t a girl at all. The thing rose wants more than anything is to be called Peter. When has to make the choice of when he wants to come out to his Aunt her decides better now then never.





	1. Just tell her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like my story this is my first one so I hope you like it.

Peter was super scared. He was 13 years old and has waited many years to tell Aunt May this. May didn’t know that Peter was Peter. May knew Peter as Rose. “Peter, you can do this. She will not stop loving you,” Peter whispered to himself. He looked in the mirror and saw a girl looking back at him. He quickly looked away and just sat on his bed whispering, “ I can’t do this she is gonna hate me.” Peter sat there for another 5 minutes before whispering on last thing,”Just do it Peter she is not going to hate you.” That was the last thing he said before he stood up and walked towards the door. He walked out if his room and up to his Aunt May and asked, “Hey May? Can I talk to you about something kind of importaint?” May turned around and answered, “Of coarse Rosy. What do you need?” Peter hated that name. That horrible monsterous girly name. The name Rose was given to Peter by his mom and dad when they were still alive. “May please don’t hate me after I tell you this,” Peter said in a soft scared voice. May immediately became sad that Rose would think that May could hate her. May nodded and Peter started to cry. His long curly hair was sticking to his face. May said in a soft loving voice, “Rose I will never hate my little girl. You will always be my sweet princess Rose.” When those words came out of her mouth he started sobbing. May was very confused and did not know what she said. “May...” Peter said between so s said in one jumbled up mess sounding something like, “Iamtransimsorrypleasedonthateme.” As her neice said that she grabbed Peter and pulled him into a hug and whispered,”I love you, R-.” She held off from saying Rose and instead asked the little boy, “Did you come up with a new name yet?” The boy nodded his head up and down. With a smile he told his Aunt, “Peter Benjamin Parker.” At this May smiled and said in a clear loving voice, “What a nice name for a hansome young man.” At this Peter smiled. “Tomorrow we will go get you a hair cut. If that is what you want, Peter?” Peter’s face beamed with joy as he said, “Yes, Yes. 100 times yes.” He gave May a big hug. “Hey May?” Peter asked. May smiled and answered by saying, “Yes Peter?” At this Peter smiled but refocased on his question, “Could you order me a GC2B binder.” May got a confused look on her face and asked the boy, “What is a binder?” Peter sighed. He was gonna have to explain in to her in simple terms but how. “Um so a binder is a piece of fabric made into kinda like a tank top to make your chest look flatter and less... Um, bumpy,” is how Peter put it. May frowned for the first time that night as she asked, “How expencive is it?” Peter then frowned as he looked at the floor and said, “$33 for a half binder which is what I need.” At this statement may frowned but she wanted Peter to be happy so all she could get out was a small, “I’ll try. Now get to bed.” She said in a soft loving voice that was somehow also stern. Peter looked at her and said, “Ok, goodnight Aunt May.” Aunt May smiled and said, “Goodnight Peter. I love you and you are a great nephew.” At this Peter smiled and gave Aunt May a gaint hug. He walked to his bed room and sat on his blue and red bed. As he layed down to go to sleep he heard May clicking some button on her computer then she started crying. Peter heard her talking to herself. The only thing he could make out was Aunt May saying, “I’m sorry Peter I wish I could afford to help you with it all.” She was crying because of Peter. He became instantly sad and hugged his pillow until he finally fell asleep. May walked in a few minutes later and sat on the bed next to the sleeping boy. In a soft whisper May said, “I love you Peter.” The boy smiled aparently he wasn’t asleep yet. “You are the best nephew I could ever have,” May continues. She kisses the boys head and walks away. All Peter could do as he fell back to sleep, was smile.


	2. Update

Hello, I am so sorry for the wait but I have been working very hard on the next chapter. I will be going away for a week but I will be working on the story so please be patient with me. Thank you for being so understanding. 

                                   ~Author Kun. 


End file.
